Safety is a key issue for Li-ion battery applications, particularly automobile applications. Conventional organic electrolyte in a Li-ion battery typically has high vapor pressure, and is flammable. Molten salt electrolytes typically have high melting points and low vapor pressures, therefore they have potentially higher safety than organic electrolytes.
A Li-ion battery with a molten salt electrolyte may also have a higher energy or power density, compared to a conventional Li-ion battery. However, the cycling stability of molten salt electrolyte Li-ion batteries is a serious problem.